1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuse securing structure for a power source circuit cutoff device which cuts off a power source circuit provided with a fuse.
2. Related Art
For example, in electric cars and hybrid vehicles, in order to maintain safety when doing maintenance of an electrical system dealing with a high power, a power source circuit is required to be cut off by a power source circuit cutoff device. Such a power source circuit cutoff device is provided with a fuse which cuts off a power source circuit when an excessive current flows.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-250386 discloses a related fuse securing structure 101 for a power source circuit cutoff device shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
The fuse securing structure 101 for a power source circuit cutoff device is constituted of a plug body 103, a circuit accommodating body 105, a rotatable lever 107, and the like. The plug body 103 accommodates a fuse 109 and terminals 111, 111 of the fuse 109. The circuit accommodating body 105 stores terminals 113, 113 on the mating side. The rotatable lever 107 is rotated and operated to connect and disconnect the plug body 103 and the respective terminals 111 and 113 of the circuit accommodating body 105.
The plug body 103 is constituted of a fuse 109, a main body housing 115, and a cover 117. The fuse 109 is mounted to the main body housing 115 by pressing a cutout 119, provided in the terminal 111, with a jig 121 (see, FIG. 2). When the fuse 109 is mounted, a retention lance 123 of the main body housing 115 retains an upper surface of the terminal 111, and, at the same time, press-fit protrusions 125 provided in the terminal 111 are press-fitted in the main body housing 115 to support the fuse 109.
After that, when the cover 117 is mounted to the main body housing 115, a support portion 129 provided in the cover 117 is retained to the cutout 119 of the terminal 111, and a function of supporting the fuse 109 is reinforced.